


Unexpectedly

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Junmyeon is helped by a stranger after he loses his son in a supermarket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written two years ago for xingforjun. I was planning to extend it and I finally decided to be honest with myself and accepted that I wouldn't. And after reading it again, I like how it turned out.

It’s late in the evening and Junmyeon wishes his job would allow him to leave early so he could go straight home instead of rushing to the grocery store everyday after work, always forgetting that there’s nothing to eat in the refrigerator. He really should get all his shopping done on the weekends, but it isn’t easy being the personal assistant to a major asshole who likes to work overtime on weekends in addition to the weekdays. His time feels limited. On the rare days he does get off early, he’s still exhausted; too tired to do anything except for crawl to bed and wish he could stay there forever.

He puts up with it for Jongin’s sake. He wants him to grow up without having to worry about money and live comfortably. It’s just unfortunate this job allows him to do so. Junmyeon was even fortunate enough that the daycare stayed open past its usual hours for him since Jongdae wasn’t able to pick him up today. He looks at his son who’s playing with a Pororo cell phone case. It amazes him how children can make toys out of nearly everything until he realizes there’s an open box right next to his son and he runs over to grab the case from him, dropping his shopping basket in the process.

“Jongin!” He quickly takes the cell phone case away from the three year old. “Jongin, what did I say about opening things in stores?” He sighs and oh no, he can’t do this. Jongin is pouting and he knows those eyes, the eyes that are beginning to water over his lost “toy” and the tiny fists that are shaking hard. And in one, two, three, there’s a loud scream followed by large sobs and really this is Junmyeon’s own fault for spoiling his son. He probably should have drilled it in his head that he isn’t supposed to open things in stores, but he’s a child who’s still learning. Jongin is all he has.

Junmyeon bends down to scoop Jongin into his arms and rubs the top of his head to tell him that it’s okay and hands the cell phone case back to Jongin. He looks over at the box and throws it into his basket. At least the case matches his phone model.  He knew it wasn’t a good idea to have searched for a new phone charger after grabbing their dinner for the day.

He carries his son through the store for a while until he starts squirming and says, “Daddy, I can walk. I can walk.” Junmyeon puts him down and grabs hold of his hand when Junmyeon sees a sale for toddler shirts. He immediately heads over to the clothing rack to browse through and find Jongin a few new shirts; he’s growing rather quickly.

He lets go of Jongin’s hand and puts down the basket to go through the shirts more efficiently. There’s a variety of graphic tees and simple one colored ones and he knows that Jongin’s been very much into superheroes lately. He tries to find one he can recognize, looking at each shirt on the rack one by one. No to bugs, no to shirts with words Jongin can’t even pronounce, no to creepy looking villains. Junmyeon throws two plain shirts, one blue and the other yellow, and a graphic tee with a train in the center into his basket. Three shirts should be enough until he can go shopping properly, hopefully sometime next week.

Junmyeon takes one more glance at the shirts to see if there is really nothing else he’d think Jongin would look good in until it occurs to him that he had never asked Jongin for his opinion. Even three year olds can pick out what they like and don’t like.

“Hey, Jongin, which one of these shirts do you like more?” Junmyeon asks as he turns around to hold up a red shirt with a gold star and an orange one with a pizza. When his eyes travel down, his son is no longer beside him. “Jongin?” Junmyeon half yells. Maybe he just wandered off somewhere in the clothes section, he tells himself to keep calm. Jongin will be okay. He couldn’t have gone too far since Junmyeon didn’t look at the shirts for too long.

He picks up his basket and starts to go through the clothes section. He doesn’t see Jongin in near the pants, or the regularly priced shirts so he goes to the girls’ section and searches there. There’s still no Jongin. “Jongin!” he yells, but gets no response. Junmyeon stops and takes a deep breathe. _Jongin is okay. He is okay. He just wandered off_ , he repeats to keep his heartrate down. Jongin probably went off to the toddler toys. He knows that Jongin said he wanted a new toy and he had promised to get him one the next time they went shopping.

“Jongin!” He doesn’t see his son in the toys aisle. He checks the next three aisles plus the diaper section and Jongin is still nowhere to be seen. Junmyeon can’t panic. If he panics, it will just make things worse. He tries to keep his breathing even; he needs to stay calm for Jongin’s sake. He knows it’s past dinner time and decides to run down the food aisles next.

Each aisle is empty, save for a few late night shoppers. “Please let him be safe,” he says to himself and he can feel his eyes start to sting. He continues to search, until he stops and hears an all too familiar cry. Junmyeon runs towards the direction he thinks Jongin is in when he spots his son holding onto the hand of a stranger. The stranger is standing still while talking to a worker and pointing at Jongin. Junmyeon drops his basket and runs to his son.

“Jongin!” Junmyeon yells as he rushes over to pick up his son. He can tell he’s been crying, but that seems to be dying down now that he’s holding him. “Jongin, are you okay?” He kisses the top of his head. All he does is nod, but that’s enough for Junmyeon. Now that Jongin is safe, Junmyeon looks towards the stranger that was with his son.

“Are you his father?” he hears from the worker.

“Yes, I am.” Junmyeon starts to rub at Jongin’s back and rock him back and forth in his arms to calm the toddler down.

“This young man found your son opening a bag of chocolate and eating from it.” They say rudely. “You know you’ll have to pay for it.” This is the last thing Junmyeon needs to hear from some teen with no sympathy. Before he can get a word out, the stranger is already speaking for him.

“I think he’s already been through enough. I’ve told you already that I’ll pay for the candy.” The stranger moves Junmyeon by the waist, leading him away from the worker. Once they’re out of sight from the worker, the stranger stops and lets go of Junmyeon. “Are you okay? Sorry that worker was really out of line. I don’t know what kind of person who speaks to a parent like that.”

“It’s okay. I have Jongin now. He’s safe and that’s all that matters. Thank goodness some weirdo didn’t find him and it was you. Really, thank you. I should have been more careful.” Junmyeon wants to punch himself for being so careless. He should have never let Jongin out of his sight, especially since the boy has always liked to go off and do his own thing.

“Things happen. I wouldn’t know, but being a parent is pretty hard. I think I saw you drop your cart back there. Stand right here while I go get it.” The stranger runs off and leaves Junmyeon standing there awkwardly. He focuses on bringing Jongin’s sobbing down. He’s nearly stopped crying when Yixing returns with Junmyeon’s basket. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s really nothing. I’m not doing much anyway.” The stranger holds out the basket for Junmyeon to grab, but it’s hard with his son in his arms, gripping his shirt tightly. Jongin doesn’t want to let go and he doesn’t blame him. “I’ll just take this to the register for you. Are you done shopping?”

“It’s really okay. I can handle it.” Junmyeon makes another grab for it, but fails a second time. “I need help, um, your name?”

“Yixing. Yours?”

“Junmyeon.”

“Despite the circumstances, nice to meet you.” He smiles.

“Same here.” Yixing doesn’t say anything in return and starts to lead them towards the checkout lines. Junmyeon follows behind and he can’t help but notice the way the man’s broad shoulders and toned arms make the tank he’s wearing that much more attractive. Blond really isn’t for everyone, yet he somehow makes it work. And Junmyeon tries to keep his eyes above waist level. Yes, his shoulders are very nice.

Yixing takes them to the self-checkout, saying it will be that much faster if he helped. Junmyeon scans each item and Yixing places them into paper bags for him. Junmyeon is grateful for the kind stranger’s help, although it makes him feel slightly embarrassed. He still can’t believe he lost Jongin. As he scans his groceries, he tries to take subtle glances at Yixing. He notices the man has a deep dimple that matches perfectly with his handsome face. It’s the first time Junmyeon has found someone attractive in a long time and he welcomes the feeling.

After he pays, Junmyeon notices he has more grocery bags than he can handle with carrying Jongin as well. The toddler is dozing off and it won’t be long before he falls completely asleep. He tries to fit all seven bags in hands and it hurts with how the handles dig into his skin.

“Do you want me to help you with you groceries? I can take them out to your car with you. If you want that is,” Yixing offers.

“You’ve done more than enough. I don’t want to cause you any more trouble.” Junmyeon says without looking at Yixing.

“Well, your son is falling asleep and you have five bags that I don’t think you can support with one hand alone. You’re about to topple over. How’d you even fit so much in a tiny basket?” Before Junmyeon can say anything else, Yixing is taking the bags from his hands and leading them outside. “Where’s your car?”

Junmyeon sighs in relief, silently thanking the stranger for his persistence. Junmyeon still tries to figure out how he would have carried the groceries and Jongin back to the car. Maybe he could have made Jongin walk. It is getting close to his bed time, but he hasn’t had dinner yet and he doesn’t want Jongin waking up in the middle of the night and it would have been for such a short distance anyway and –

His thoughts are put to a halt when he realizes a sleepy Jongin has been repeating his name.

“Daddy, you pass the car.” His son points in the opposite direction.

“Oh,” is all Junmyeon can say before embarrassingly turning around and he spots his car just a short distance up. He thinks he notices Yixing trying to hold in his laughter. “You can go ahead and laugh. I’ve caused you enough trouble for you to earn a laugh or two.”

“It’s fine. I’m pretty sure me helping a father and his son get to their car safely is more important than me buying snacks. You’re really cute.” Yixing shocks himself with his own words and looks as if he wants to take them back. Junmyeon’s never been called cute before by anyone, aside from his mother and ex, and it’s a compliment that has Junmyeon smiling. They arrive at his car and Junmyeon pops the trunk of the car for Yixing while he straps Jongin into his car seat.

“Well thank you anyway. I do appreciate it.” Junmyeon can’t find it in himself to let the stranger go. He really should thank him properly. “Let me take you to dinner.” It probably sounds as if he’s asking for a date (which he wouldn’t mind) so Junmyeon adds, “as thanks?” Hopefully that will smooth things over.

Yixing is surprised by the comment and seems to really think about it before answering. “Ha, there really is no need. Just pay it forward. Maybe I’ll see you around. Goodnight Junmyeon.” With that Yixing closes the trunk and leaves.

  


 

Junmyeon carefully carries his boss’ cappuccino and donut in one hand while trying not to spill the stack of files for today’s meeting in another. He walks to the elevator and tries to push the up button without dropping anything. He wonders if Mr. Park would be pissed if he said his favorite coffee machine broke down and just took the drink for himself; he needs it more anyway. Junmyeon weighs the pros and cons of his mini dilemma when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and is greeted with an all too familiar smile – Yixing.

This time, Yixing is dressed all too nicely in business attire with a crisp black suit and blue tie with yellow ducks. In the daylight, he manages to appear even more handsome and Junmyeon notes the hair change, now the stranger is sporting much shorter and black hair. Yixing presses the elevator button for him.

“It’s you!” Yixing happily says. “I thought I recognized you.”

“Excuse me, do I know you?” Junmyeon gets out after nearly thirty seconds of silence. He doesn’t want to remember that night and the embarrassment of losing his son that came with it.   

“It’s me, Yixing?” He sounds a little offended. “You know the guy that helped your son find you and then–” The elevator’s ding cuts him off. “Oh.” They board and Junmyeon notices Yixing presses the button for the 35th floor, the same floor he’s getting off of.

“I remember now!” he says a bit too loudly for the small space in order to continue their conversation. “Of course I remember you. I was just so out of it, and Jongin’s crying, and then busy with you trying to help me, and I just wanted to get home and then my cousin would probably be at home wondering and –”

“You’re rambling.” Yixing says with a straight face as he cuts him off.

“Oh, sorry,” Junmyeon apologizes, even if there really isn’t a need. He can feel the frown that forms on his face. Maybe this Yixing isn’t as charming as he thought.

Yixing bursts into laughter, slapping Junmyeon hard on the back causing Junmyeon to almost drop his boss’ drink. “Don’t take me so seriously. It’s fine. Your rambling is cute.” Junmyeon blushes and wonders how a man can always seem in such a good mood.

“I really do remember,” Junmyeon says softly, almost to himself. “It must be the hair change.” He thinks it’s a good enough answer when Yixing nods his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “So, um, what brings you here?” Junmyeon notices the briefcase in Yixing’s hand.

“I have a group meeting with _the_ Mr. Park in,” Yixing looks at his watch, “fifteen minutes. Thought I should come in a bit early.” The elevator comes to a stop and they both exit.

“Oh. Just so you know, if a meeting’s ever held here it will never, and I mean never, start on time. Even with two years as Mr. Park’s personal assistant, he still doesn’t keep track of time too well. I think his age might be getting to him. I can show you to the room where the meeting is to be held?”

“I’d like that.” Junmyeon loves Yixing’s dimple.

It isn’t until three hours later that Junmyeon sees Mr. Park or Yixing again. He waits outside the boardroom ready to hand Mr. Park his vanilla latte and apple muffin when they finally, along with a few other suits, make their exit. He spots Yixing first, waving him over.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for last week.” Junmyeon doesn’t even want to think what could have happened if Yixing hadn’t been the one to find Jongin. “I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to Jongin. So thank you, really.”

“It was nothing. I know it’s a dangerous world, but I think most people would have done the same thing.” Yixing takes off his suit jacket and loosens his tie to unfasten the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Junmyeon tries really hard not to stare at his collarbones. “I’m glad I could help you though.”

“Ah, Kim!” Mr. Park hollers as he makes his way towards Junmyeon. “You know Mr. Zhang?” He takes his latte from his assistant and motions for Yixing and Junmyeon to follow. Junmyeon notices they’re headed in the direction of Mr. Park’s office.

“Yes sir. He’s a, he’s friend.” He wouldn’t exactly call him a friend, but it’s the closest thing he can think of and won’t say that he only knows him because Yixing found his son crying in the middle of the supermarket.

As they enter the office, Mr. Park grabs his muffin from Junmyeon and eats away happily, and a bit disgustingly. “Well, it’s time for your break. If Mr. Zhang here isn’t so busy. You two should have lunch together.” He attempts to wink at his assistant as he hands him the company card.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be taking my leave now. Junmyeon pulls Yixing out of the office by the arm. When they enter the elevator, he turns to Yixing. “Sorry about that. Mr. Park really wants this deal with Z&L and,” Junmyeon stops to think. “Zhang. Zhang. He just called you Mr. Zhang. As in the Z&L Zhang? I thought you were just a representative.”

“Yup. It’s still my father’s company, so I’m still a rep.” Yixing excitedly answers. “Although, I’m sure I’ll end up giving everything to Lu. I don’t really want to run amusement parks right now. I’m more into the dance studios my mother started.”

“Dance studios?” Junmyeon never would have guessed, but that would explain the blond hair he had last week. He probably dyed it black to look more professional.

“Yeah. I’m way more into dancing than running the company. It’s my first time acting as a rep. I usually just work right under my father and not go to any meetings. Until now, something about getting me more prepared.”

“Ah, I see. Well, if you don’t mind I’d like to know more about the studios. Jongin really likes dancing.” Junmyeon recalls all the times he’s caught Jongin dancing along to videos Jongdae has shown him or when he’s in his room trying to mimic the performers he sees on TV. They exit the elevator and make their way towards the exit. If Mr. Park is giving him the company card, might as well get a good meal out of it, even if Yixing isn’t there.

“Oh, really?” Yixing’s eyes light up. “I think he said he was three when I was trying to calm him down.”

“He is. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Well, we usually start them off at four, but if it’s for you, I don’t mind.” Yixing places his hand on Junmyeon’s lower back when they reach the exterior of the building. “I’ll need your number to discuss it more. And here’s a business card,” Yixing reaches into his jacket. “You can look up info about the studio before we talk in detail.”

“Thanks. At this rate I feel like I’m racking up some sort of debt towards you.” They both laugh. “Well, I’ll see you later.”

“We aren’t going to lunch? I was getting hungry.” Yixing pouts and a grown man really shouldn’t be that cute with a pout.

“Oh, I didn’t know if we were supposed to take that seriously or not.”

“Why not? He did give you the company card and I’m always up for a free meal.”

“He probably just wants me to suck up to you even more. He’s been trying to get this deal with Z&L forever. He probably thinks we’re good enough friends for that.”

“Well, we aren’t now, but we could be?”

“I’d like that.”

  


 

They go to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city that neither can pronounce the name of. Junmyeon orders a pasta dish, while Yixing goes for the most expensive steak on the menu. Lunch is coming to an end and they’ve chatted on everything except work. Junmyeon talks of Jongin and how he keeps wanting to go to first grade and he has to remind him that he’s still too young and the time his friend Minseok got his tongue stuck to pole in the middle of winter because of a dare. He speaks of parts of his childhood and shares a few stories of his university years while Yixing sits and listens with much enthusiasm.

Yixing asks him question after question from his stories, his gaze never leaving Junmyeon unless it involved cutting into his lunch. He notices that every time his hand is on the table, Yixing always makes a move to touch it, let his hand linger on Junmyeon’s own for longer than necessary, most of the time without reason. He doesn’t mind the small circles that Yixing draws into his skin at one point.

Junmyeon’s never been with a guy before, but he could easily picture himself with Yixing. He wonders what it would be like to hold his hand and comfort him. What it would be like to make him laugh or even cry. And most of all, how Yixing would be with Jongin. Junmyeon doesn’t really understand why he’s so attracted to Yixing, especially since he doesn’t know much about him beyond the few stories he’s shared about growing up at a boarding school in China and then moving to the big cities. It seems childish to call it a crush, but Junmyeon’s pretty sure that’s what he has right now.

And it’s a nice change for Junmyeon to be out with someone that’s not related to work. It’s a shame that he can’t find a better paying job than his current. He’s always on the go with Mr. Park, meeting people he’ll never remember the names of. Instead Junmyeon wants to spend time with Jongin and Jongdae and a few of his friends like Minseok and Chanyeol, but he’s always stuck with Mr. Park. He wants to get to know Yixing.

“I eat nicely often, but getting this stuff is always more fun is someone else is paying.” Yixing says while cutting into the last of his steak.

“Ah, I don’t eat like this unless it’s on the company’s behalf. Usually Jongdae already has food cooking by the time I get home.” Junmyeon can’t even count the number of times Jongdae has prepared dinner along with doing house chores. “I don’t know what I’d do without him. He even picks Jongin up from daycare.”

“Must be nice to have someone like that.” Yixing sighs as he starts to play with the small amount of vegetables on his plate.

“Yeah. I even let him have a room in my apartment because he’s over so often.” Junmyeon sees Yixing’s face noticeably drop.

“Oh, is Jongdae your boyfriend?”

“God no!” Junmyeon nearly spits out his water and disturbs a few of the other patrons. “That’d be incest. He’s my cousin. He goes to the university near my apartment and he’s over a lot and I have the room for him. He helps out with Jongin a lot and I’d probably kill over if it weren’t for him. I’ve been single since a year after Jongin was born. And that was with Jongin’s mother and I’m rambling again.” Junmyeon stops himself before he speaks any further.

“I think I’ve mentioned before how I think it’s cute. Do you have anyone you’re interested in now?” Junmyeon feels Yixing entwine their legs together and thanks whatever designer decided to have long tablecloths.

“Not at the moment. Why?” Junmyeon cocks an eyebrow. He’s about to ask Yixing if he’s really interested in him when his phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller ID and of course it’s Mr. Park. “Sorry.” He takes the phone call at the table. “Hello, Mr. Park – Yes, yes – No, I’m still with Mr. Zhang – He’s in the restroom currently – No, I’m sure he won’t mind – Ah, yes. Thank you sir. I’ll get right on it. Bye.”

“Sounds rather important.”

“Not really. He just wants me back at the office.” Junmyeon waves a waiter over to give them the check. “I told him I was still with you and that seemed to ease him a bit. He really wants this partnership with his hotel. He said he’d as long as it’s a meeting with you, it doesn’t matter. He’s thinking about hiring a temporary second assistant to help out if I can spend time with and convince you.” Junmyeon might as well be honest if he thinks this lunch is leading to where he thinks it is. The waiter brings the bill back and Junmyeon signs off on it. They get up to leave.

“It won’t take much convincing on the partnership.” Yixing starts to explain. “My dad already wants this deal to go through, but he’s closing up another deal and wants to finish that contract first. I think that’ll take another six months though.”

“Six months is a long time.”

“Indeed. If your boss is really doing this, then you could say you’re spending time with me and just use it for Jongin,” Yixing suggests. “And you could also get to know me as well. It all doesn’t have to be a lie.”

“What?” Junmyeon thinks his single days will soon be over.

“I don’t usually do this,” Yixing stars nervously, “but would you have dinner with me? Outside of what your boss wants. I mean we could use it as an excuse for him, but I want it to be real.”

“You mean like a date?” Junmyeon asks for clarification. He has to be sure on this.

“Definitely like a date.” Yixing grabs Junmyeon’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“Then I’d love to.” Junmyeon smiles.


End file.
